LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' 'Sunday 7th October 2018' *Woodford Green: 20+ Redwing over SE-NW at 08.28. (Ken Murray) 'Saturday 6th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 3 Redwing south, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Shoveler & Little Grebe Boating Lake (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Jack Snipe, 1st-winter Arctic Tern briefly at 09.55, 2 Wigeon, 2 Little Egret, Swallow, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self, Magnus Andersson) *Gallions Reach: 7 Little Egret, Buzzard, 28 Common Tern in 3 grps, Cetti's Warbler 0800-1200 (Gary James via Essex BwS) *Hemans Estate Community Garden: 30 House Sparrows also in last 2 week juv Grey Wagtail, male Sparrowhawk on roof then flew and sat on ground, made no attempt to catch anything even though sparrows/feral pigeons within reach. To Ralph Hancock - sparrows have been in this area for decades and in 90's weren't fed but there was a lot, feeding has helped in the last 10 years, though I put up feeders first - in recent years 3 neighbours have installed feeders so plenty of seed, the birds also feed on hollyhock seeds direct from the plants (Michael Mac) *Lee Valley Regional Park: Rammey Marsh/Gunpowder Park/Sewardstone Marsh area - c100 Redwing feeding on hawthorn fruits incl 55 in 2 flocks (Neville Smith tweet) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Common Snipe, Jack Snipe (grazing marsh from wildside hide), 2 Stonechat, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Swallow, Reed Bunting, Little Egret (Martin Parker, John Cass, Mike Wheeler, Mike Lewis, et al) *Purfleet: Thames foreshore - 13 Wigeon, 42 Teal, 4 Little Egret, 3 Marsh Harrier, 8 Avocet, 53 Lapwing, 10 Ringed Plover, 181 Redshank, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Common Tern, 46 Arctic Tern, 2 Black Tern (Fraser Simpson tweet) *Rainham RSPB: m Common Scoter flying up- & downriver then floated downriver 1330, CATTLE EGRET aveley flash still 1215 (James Heal tweet); 2 Black Tern upriver 1225 (BirdGuides) *Sevenoaks WR: incl Little Egret, Green Sandpiper (Stephen Greenstreet via Kent OS) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes - N lake: Wigeon (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: N side - f Wheatear still, Meadow Pipit, 2 Swallow, 24 Teal 9.30-10.30 (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Park: incl 2 Little Egret, 57 Teal record, 2 Common Snipe shoulder of mutton western edge (James Heal tweet) *Woodford Green: 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff through and 2 Song Thrush over North, also female Sparrowhawk by 9.30am. (Ken Murray) *Wormwood Scrubs: pr Stonechat by prison 0810 (Paul Thomas tweet) 'Friday 5th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 5 Redwing in trees nr reservoir (Trevor Wyatt) *Banstead Woods: 5 Buzzard, 10 Nuthatch (Paul Goodman per CFBW BG) *City of London: Black Redstart singing in square mile am (Andy Farr tweet) *Cowley: 6+ Red Kite over mid-aft (Roger Morton tweet) *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard W, Siskin W, flock of 14 Chaffinches W, 8 Alba wagtails on cricket pitch (Pete Mantle) *Hangman's Wood, Essex: Great Egret NW early-am (BirdGuides) *Ingrebourne Valley: 22 Red-legged Partridge, 14 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Chiffchaff (Shaun Harvey tweet) *Lea Valley Olympic Park: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (Richard Harrison) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail; 1 European Hornet (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Water Rail, 7 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper main lake, 4 Chiffchaff, Stonechat wader scrape, 4 Meadow Pipit grazing marsh (WWT website) *London Zoo: Firecrest Woodland Walk site record, 3 Swallow W (Sam Jones) Giving remarkable/bizarre song variation between Goldcrest/Firecrest - recording here *Mayflower Park: 6 Chiffchaff, Peregrine (Bob Smith) *Panshanger Park: Cetti's Warbler singing TL302123 (Murray Brown via Herts BC) *Primrose Hill: 16 Swallow S 1220 (Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: CATTLE EGRET aveley pools still 1630 (BirdGuides/Simon Dack tweet); Redwing NE over c/p 11:00, Ruff on Aveley Pools (Alastair Dent); also incl CE mostly roosting aveley flash southwest cnr, 2 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 5 Avocet, 2 Curlew, 0 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Snipe, 2 Kestrel, Barn Owl, 2 Bearded Tit, 10 Cetti's Warbler (per RSPB blog) *Regent's Park: m Firecrest fos w/ tit flock in fountain plantings 28 northwest quadrant 0825 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: 10+ Common Buzzard, 9 Skylark, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Dartford Warbler, 550+ Jackdaw feeding aerially, 8 Chaffinch W, 7 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur); f Teal, 2 Red Kite nr Richmond Gate over Terrace Gdns, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff; m Brimstone, Red Admiral, Speckled Wood, 5 Small Copper, 4 Small Heath, 3 Willow Emerald (Neil Anderson); 17 Stonechat (JW, NA, P.Redmond, F.J.Maroevic); 2 Wheatear possible/probable Greenland types (JW, FJM); Barn Owl evng (Dilshan Muthalib tweet w/ photo) Barn Owl present since at least August 29th RPBG *St James's Park: Common Buzzard drifting W 14:30, 4 Redwing, Kingfisher, 5 Shoveler, juv/1w Mediterranean Gull still (Frank Nugent) *South Norwood CP: m Tawny Owl nr Elmers End entrance 0615 (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Little Egret, Skylark (Rose Chapman) thx Rose; Red-legged Partridge, Little Egret, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Swallow, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail (Lee Dingain tweet) *Syon Park: 2 Shoveler on Gdn lake (Jo Francis tweet) *Trent Park: juv/1w Great Crested Grebe lower lake, m Mandarin Duck, 2 juv Eurasian Teal, m Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, m Stonechat, f Bullfinch calling from sallow edge of Church Wd; Willow Emerald Damselfly, 6 Small Copper, 3 Speckled Wood, Small Heath (Robert Callf); also Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 12 Mandarin 7m 5f (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Redwing, 14+ Tree Sparrow & 8+ Greenfinch tytt'r fm, 13 Wigeon, Water Rail, 4 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Gull, Kingfisher, 4+ Skylark, 2+ Grey Wagtail, c30 Pied Wagtail & 4+ Siskin h main gp am (TyttGP tweet) *Wanstead Flats: Ring Ouzel early-am (Wanstead Birders tweet) *Wealdstone: Tawny Owl h 2250 (Dilshan Muthalib tweet) *Worcester Park: m Stonechat horse fields (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 4th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Skylark low W with Meadow Pipit, 19 Meadow Pipit mainly W/SW, Shoveler, 2 juv Mute Swan and Kingfisher Wood Green Res, 2 Common Gull playing fields, Blackcap and Redwing h, no Chiffchaffs (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Rock Pipit Gt Hardmead Lake am (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Epping: incl 3 Jay, 31 Jackdaw, 12 Rook, 2 Skylark, 30 Linnet 1600-1700 (Roger Emmens via Essex BwS) *Greenford UB6: Red Kite over gdn (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Park: 1 Redwing of autumn, 2 Meadow Pipits over (Joe Beale) *Island Barn Reservoir: Grasshopper Warbler flushed from thistles & weeds behind car park (Tony Quinn per Surrey BN) *Kingston: Common Buzzard circling over bridge Hampton Wick / Canbury 1420 (Mike Foster) *London Wetland Centre: 27 Wigeon, 3 Water Rail h, 5 Common Snipe, 20 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (WWT website); 2 Blackcap, 12 Redwing (Simon Fogg) *Panshanger Park: Green Sandpiper in private area again (Murray Brown via Herts BC) *QE Olympic Park, Water Glades: Yellow Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler, Little Grebe and Bearded Tit only (Phil Laurie) *Rainham RSPB: CATTLE EGRET Wennington Marsh 0915 (David Callahan via BirdGuides/Twitter); w/ cattle halfway betw visitor centre & shooting butts hide 1305 (Louise Moss via RSPB blog) *Rammey Marsh: RED-BREASTED FLYCATCHER trapped & ringed at Rammey Marsh Lake late-am - released at 51.6736, -0.0208 at 12:30; showed after release by car park but no further sign by mid-aft - NB there is no access to the fishing lake (BirdGuides) *Ruislip Lido: 18 Cormorant, 26 Shoveler, 18 Gadwall, 13 Pochard (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Rye Meads RSPB: NB Thursdays-only vegetation clearance around Draper hide will continue for 3-4 more weeks, to improve views. Thank you for your understanding. RSPB tweet *St James's Park: Kingfisher, 5 Shoveler (Frank Nugent); juv/1w Mediterranean Gull (Andrew Self) *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 Goosander on relief channel 09:00, f-type Stonechat on Pattypool Mead, 4 Chiffchaff (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoir: Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe, Wheatear, 5 Yellow Wagtail (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Stocker's Farm: 2 Stonechat on dried-out field (John Newson via Herts BC) *Tottenham Marshes: East Marsh - 2 Redwing of autumn, 4 Chiffchaff, f Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Song Thrush, Water Rail h (Lol Bodini) *Trent Park: Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Mandarin 6m 2f, 30 Ring-necked Parakeet, Sparrowhawk, m Stonechat old golf course (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Little Egret fishing lake, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Peregrine, Swallow & 4+ Chiffchaff main gp (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat m & f-type sw corner of Bomb Crater Field, Pheasant m BCF mown area, Kestrel m on pylon, Meadow Pipit over Lammas Meadow, c100 Starling rear paddocks 09:00-10:00 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Cetti's Warbler, Wheatear (Lol Bodini) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Snipe, 2 Reed Bunting, Teal, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 3rd October 2018' *Alexandra Park: Stonechat f/imm southern and western perimeters playing fields, 3 Siskin 2NE, 8 Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, Little Grebe & 2 Shoveler Boating Lake, 4 Tawny Owls h 1925-2015 - m hooting & 3f calling (APOG Birders) *Bankside SE1: 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff at E end of Tate Modern (Reuben Braddock) *Banstead: Golden Plover h W 1125 (Steve Gale tweet) *Canons Farm: 30+ Skylark, 8 Stonechat still & 4 Yellowhammer broadfield (Geoff Barter tweet) *Dungeon Hill: 2 Stonechat m f am (Duncan Jennings blog) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Mandarin SE, 21 Wigeon, 3 Water Rail h, 8 Common Snipe, 3 Chiffchaff (WWT website); Peregrine on Charing X hospital, 2 Stonechat f/imm wader scrape, 6+ Chiffchaff some singing (Martin Honey et al.) Vegetation clearance on main lake islands. *Pinner: The Croft Park Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, Jay (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham RSPB: incl Pintail, 2 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 5 Avocet, 2 Curlew, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, Common Gull, 4 Stonechat, Barn Owl (Chris Farthing tweet); also a distant Egret ''sp'' briefly landed on the back of one of the cattle seen from the Butts hide which I now wish we had waited for better views of! (CF) *Rye Meads NR: ad Hobby (Barry Reed via Herts BC) NB There is no access by car to the Reserve from the Hoddesdon end of Rye Rd until 20 Oct, due to road works; pedestrian access is ''not affected. Please use the Stanstead Abbotts end of Rye Rd instead; toll-gate charges are not being levied. RSPB tweets'' *St James's Park: Kingfisher, also juvenile/first-winter Mediterranean Gull. Thanks to Bill Haines for drawing attention to a 'probable hybrid' last week and to Magnus Andersson et al for confirming ID for me (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone Marsh: Short-eared Owl on Patty Pool Meads 1820 (Neville Smith). *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Grey Wagtail ne, 1 m Blackcap (Neil Batten) *Trent Park: 6 Mandarin Duck 5m f lower lake, Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, 7 Goldcrest, 5 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch; f Common Blue, 3 Small Copper (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Peregrines on pylons. One swooped low over reservoir without disturbing the many Coots and other wildfowl on the water. (Harry Harrison); Wheatear Lockwood 15-16.00 (Lol Bodini) *Warley Place NR: incl Great Spotted Woodpecker h, 10+ Jackdaw, 2 Jay, 3+ Coal Tit, 2-4 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Song Thrush 1050-1710 (David Hale via Essex BwS) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egrets horse fields (Bob Smith); gdn - 226 Herring Gull W 1645-1655 (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Stonechat, 1 Rook over (Charlie Farrell) 'Tuesday 2nd October 2018' *Alexandra Park: Stonechat f/imm western & southern perimeters playing fields, Siskin NE, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Jackdaw, Kingfisher & 2 Great Crested Grebe Wood Green Res, 3 Chiffchaff, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Canons Farm: 7 Stonechat reads bottom (Geoff Barter tweet); 10 Stonechat 5m 5f pm (Steve Gale tweet) *Dungeon Hill: Stonechat, 26 Linnet am (Graham Harris via DH Wildlife blog) *Finsbury Park: pr Gadwall, pr Egyptian Geese, Nuthatch, Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush (Tim Lincoln) *Grovelands Park: 5 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 4 Egyptian Goose pr & two yng, 7 Mandarin Duck, f Common Pochard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Hatfield: juv Gannet S over The Galleria SC 1650 (Graham Knight tweet) *Hutchinson's Bank: Red Kite, Buzzard & 2 Kestrel 1415 (John Parish via Croydon Birders) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 21 Wigeon, 10 Common Snipe, 2 Peregrine, Coal Tit, 5 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit S (WWT website/tweet) *Richmond Park: 103 Canada Geese at roost on Pen Ponds (Nigel Jackman) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 f-type Stonechat on Pattypool Mead fence 12:00 (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Yellow Wagtail causeway early evng (Franko J Maroevic) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Little Egret, 2 Golden Plover main gp, flushed by Peregrine, 5 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Caspian Gull 1w, Yellow-legged Gull 3-4w (TyttGP tweets); also Tree Sparrow tytt'r fm (per Herts BC) *Wanstead Flats: area - flock of 25+ House Sparrows in gdns Capel Road E7 (Harry Harrison) *Wimbledon Common: 3 Stonechat 1m & 2f on the Plain (L. Evans-Hill) 'Monday 1st October 2018' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail W landing twice, 2 Linnet NE, 8 Meadow Pipit, m Peregrine flew to transmitter, 6 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Kingfisher Wood Green Res, 2 Shoveler & Little Grebe Boating Lake, 2 Jackdaw (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Common Snipe below viewpt, 2 Common Sandpiper S, Kingfisher, Stonechat reedbed TL375128 then S (William Bishop via Herts BC) [also Great Egret - seen at Rye Meads NR y'day - just north of Ldn RA fr white hide TL375129 for 3rd day] *Canons Farm: 20+ mobile Skylark, Chiffchaff, pr Stonechat infront george early-am (Geoff Batten tweet); 6 Skylark, 5 Stonechat & Meadow Pipit all at reads bottom (Ian Magness per CFBW BG) *Cassiobury Park: incl Little Egret by wooden bridge (Ralph Darvill tweet) *East End Green: 6 Stonechat (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Hampstead Heath: 5 House Martins N, 50 Woodpigeons S, 4 Stock Doves N, 30 Meadow Pipits over, alba wagtail N, Little Grebe on High No.1 (Pete Mantle) *Hornsey (Crouch End Playing Fields): Yellow Wagtail 1w (James Palmer) *Horsenden Hill: west of hill - 2 Egyptian Geese W along canal (Martin Smith) *Island Barn Reservoir: juv Gannet arr'd from southeast & circled v low then N/NW 1430 (Dave Harris tweet w/ Tony Quinn/BirdGuides/Surrey BN) *Ladywell Fields: Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Willow Warbler (Keith Chambers) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Red Kite almost daily here now, 2 Goldcrest; Hornet again, 1 Red Admiral (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 10 Common Snipe, Shelduck, 19 Wigeon, Grey Wagtail, 2 Peregrine, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Meadow Pipit over S (WWT website); Stonechat f, Blackcap m, 1 Swallow (R Dunne) *Middlesex University: Nuthatch h from Church End Grn 0945 (Toby Mylett tweet) *North Mymms Park: c5 Red Kite, Peregrine, 4 Swallow, 3 Stonechat (per Herts BC) *Richmond Park: 2 Raven, 2 Kingfisher (S.Read per JW); Sparrowhawk, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 6 Stonechat, 8 Meadow Pipit, 25 Cormorant, Shoveler, Linnet (P.Pentek) *Rye Meads RSPB: 5 Common Snipe & Green Sandpiper fr draper hide (Caroline Leonard tweet) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher, 3 Shoveler (Frank Nugent) *Trent Park: 3 Northern Shoveler 2m f lower lake, m Common Pochard, Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 30+ Goldfinch feeding in alders (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4+ Wigeon, 6+ Little Egret, 3+ Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Peregrine, Swallow, Caspian Gull ad/nr-ad evng, Yellow-legged Gull ad/nr-ad, 2+ Tree Sparrow, Grey Wagtail (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) *Walton Res (Knight & Bessborough): poss Greater Scaup or hybrid (Tony Quinn per Surrey BN) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Little Owl, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Chris Baldwin) *Wimbledon Common: 2 Stonechat on the Plain, 1m Kestrel nr Ranger's Office (L. Evans-Hill). *Woodford Green: 2 Grey Wagtails over 8.37am, Common Buzzard 8.40am, 4 Starling 8.55am irregular here, single Chaffinch N 9am, m Blackcap 10.20am, 2 Goldcrest 11.35am (Ken Murray) Archived News Link to previous months